garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Durov
Name: Dr. Alexis Durov, Ph.D. * Gender: Female * Race: '''Kinfolk * '''Tribe: Glass Walkers * Date of Birth: 20 May 1987 * Hair: Chestnut * Eyes: Blue * Height: 5'4" (163 cm) * Nature: Scientist * Demeanour: Idealist Alexis the Person Most of her friends will tell you that Alexis is a bit of a dork, having done her time at the M:tG tables avoiding the mouthbreathers, anime cons, and usually can be contacted through her Steam profile faster than by text message. She's also obsessed science fiction. New Sci-fi movie out? She's seen the pirated version already, and has an opinion. She also used to be little Miss Over-achiever. She won the regional science fair as a high school student, and got a nice scholarship for her trouble. She finished her undergrad (chemistry) quickly, apparently ready to follow in her father's footsteps as a chemist. And then, abruptly, she took a sharp U-turn, and ended up in a bush-league college, doing her Ph.D. in Physics (particle physics / nuclear chemistry, in the grey area between the two discipline) under some disgraced German that no one could fire due to tenure (and everyone is sorta convinced is a Nazi, even though he's wasn't old enough). Her adviser, Dr. Norbert Vogel, died in some lab fire he started, leaving her to have to cobble together enough to defend her thesis and finish. Her diploma is only barely accredited, and she's got a whole one paper published. The only thing she's got going for her is a patent on some techniques to make medical isotopes faster, that reportedly got optioned by GE. She taught a single semester of courses at another community college, before abruptly cancelling her contract and moving to St. Claire. Alexis the Kinfolk Alexis grew up in Ann Arbor Michigan, but after she finished collage, she moved to take classes in NYC for her undergrad. It's there she was clued in by her mother, Susan Waite, ~Interference Pattern~, an Adren Corporate Wolf in the Sept of the Green. The revelation of werewolves, vampires, spirits, and a battle for the soul of the world really disturbed her, and she started her Ph.D. in a vague sort of daze that only slowly went away. She was lightly social in the sept, trying to subtly learn more, but graduate school takes up most of your time, and she couldn't really spend as much time as either she or her mother would like. After she finished her Ph.D., she became engrossed in trying to get her teaching career started (plus whatever research she was doing on the side to salvage her research career), when everything went to hell as the Spiral Revolution gripped New York City, and the Sept of the Green. Her mother was one of the many garou who lost their lives in the heady fighting for the Sept. Alexis was warned to get out of town the day before the caern fell, and got out of the city before any of attention was turned to mopping up kinfolk. After laying low in Michigan for a while, she finally got with her father, and the two decided to rejoin the other Sept of the Green survivors in St. Claire. Unfortunately, they inadvertently stayed in Wyrm Territory, in Utah, where her father's cell's sim card was recognized as on the list of 'potential garou.' Local formor were sent out to mop up the mess. He was killed when they torched his hotel room, passing it off as an 'accident,' while she was going to bum some wi-fi at the library. When she returned to find the hotel room burned down, fomori noticed her, and as soon as she was done with the fire fighters and police, followed after the Kin to try and mop up some last loose ends. All the way to St. Claire. Alexis the Ethernaut. So, what do you get when you combine a recently clued and badly shaken kin who doesn't take anything for granted, a career that hit the skids, and a disgraced we're-only-75%-sure-he's-not-an-ex-nazi crackpot? Apparently, 'science! '''Dr. Vogel took on a promising student who seemed willing to question all the conventional science in the hope that he could guide her to unlocking her true genius, but was tragically cut short when the technocracy finally caught up with him. Luckily, his AI survived the assassination and came out of hiding to slowly bring Alexis into the Son of Ether fold. She hasn't achieved 'true genius,' but her incremental contributions to the study of space time have made her recognized as a promising "Research Associate." Some more religious types might understand her as a sorceress who hasn't been awakened but has an increasingly good grasp of rote magic, but they're just superstitious and ignorant. She remains active in the Son of Ether (not her choice in organizational titles) research world, with ties to a hand full of Scientists (mages) and Adjunct Researchers and Research Associates (sorcerers). Her research works primarily with (very) exotic particles and space time, and with the help of DAVE 9000 (what a dumb name) she's only rarely burnt down portions of her laboratory. And that one 'closed time-like spatial loop' she made was ''completely ''under control! Hooks * Former resident of the Sept of the Green * Current refugee from the Sept of the Green * Teacher of physics 101 and 102 at the local community college (starting Fall Semester) * Ethernaut (or Daughter of Ether, ''if you must), active in the research community, but a small fish in a big ocean. Category:Kinfolk Category:Glass Walkers Category:Past PCs